Caring Mission Down!
by TaggertShare
Summary: While returning from a Caring Mission a Cloud Car malfunction results in a crash landing. Treat Heart and Champ survive but are injured. Their chances of getting rescued from the hard to see crash site are slim. Luckily their crash had an eye witness. Can an unlikely Hero save the day? Beastly has been told the day he gets away with doing a good deed is "the day Pigs fly".


Treat Heart Pig was searching for a mud hole to turn into her own little private mud bath. Suddenly she heard someone approaching. She hid behind a bush. Soon she spotted No Heart and Beastly collecting herbs. She listened to No Heart as he went into one of his tirades. "Beastly, I saw you play with and then give back the Beach Ball that Hugs lost. That is why I zapped you. The day I let you get away with doing a good deed is the day Pigs fly!" "Yes Boss" said Beastly. Treat Heart watched as they went down a trail. She headed in the opposite direction.

No Heart was often irritated by Beastly's shenanigans. Playing with a Care Bear's Beach Ball had gotten Beastly a zap in the Butt. He got two more for returning it to Tugs. Beastly would get another zap later that night when he made some suggestions that No Heart rejected. However there were times Beastly came up with a good idea. No Heart glared out the window as Beastly worked on his pedal powered mini helicopter. He had ordered a kit with some of the meager earnings he had gotten from No Heart. No Heart and Shreeky had ways of flying through the use of their Magic. Beastly did not. If his contraption could fly perhaps it could be put to use.

In a few weeks Beastly had successfully assembled his small aircraft. He was even able to fly without crashing. He did however get a few scrapes and bruises from some hard landings. After one such incident Shreeky had laughed. "It's a good thing your numbskull is also a hard skull!" Beastly took it all in stride. Soon his flying skills impressed No Heart, but No Heart would never admit to it.

One day No Heart decided to put Beastly and his machine to good use for bad purposes. "Beastly! Get in here!" Soon a quivering Beastly was standing before his Master. No Heart pointed a bony finger out the window toward Beastly's Machine. "I want you to take that so called Pedal Copter of yours over Care-a lot. Make sure you use it to spy a lot." "Yes Boss" said Beastly.

No Heart's glowing eyes literally shot beams of light at Beastly. "Don't come back until you get a good look at what those pesky Care Bears and Care Cousins are up to. And don't mess things up!" "Yes Boss" said Beastly in a tremulous voice. He threw two sacks into his Pedal 'Copter and pedaled as fast as he could. He was soon airborne. Beastly pedaled slower. To heck with spying for No Heart, this was his chance to relax and enjoy himself.

It was another day, another Caring Mission for Treat Heart Pig and Champ Bear. They were returning after helping find a Human child lost on a camping trip. Their rescue of the young preteen boy had left them feeling proud but tired. Just after flying around No Heart's territory the Cloud Car's engine coughed and sputtered. "Oh dear, that does not sound good" said Treat Heart.

Champ struggled with the car's controls. "Darn right it's not good" he said nervously. "Make sure you are buckled in tightly and get on the radio. I think we are in for a crash landing!" Treat Heart felt the cloud car shudder and drop in altitude. She grabbed the radio and yelled into it "mayday mayday. S.O.S. Cloud Car one four going down approximately two miles west of No Heart's Castle".

The Caring Bell at The Hall of Hearts began tolling. As Bears and Cousins gathered in the yard Cheer Bear grabbed a megaphone. Hearts began to skip some beats as Cheer yelled into the megaphone "Caring Mission Down!" "Who is it?" said Share Bear with a look of dread in her eyes. Cheer Bear tried not to sniffle. "It's Champ and Treat Heart. Get out there and do what ever you can to find and help them!"

Soon all were scampering to get the coordinates Cheer had written down. There was a mad scramble for any available cloud car. What had been a perfect day in Care-a-lot had now become a day of dread.

Beastly had been aloft barely paying attention. A flash of light caught the corner of his eye. He soon spotted a Cloud Car. "Well time to do my job" he said with a sigh. As he closed in his eyes suddenly widened in surprise. The Cloud Car was rapidly descending towards a grove of trees. To Beastly's utter surprise it disappeared into the trees. His keen piggy like ears could actually hear crackling sounds. "Wow, this should be interesting" he thought to himself.

He turned on his radio which was tuned to a frequency often used by Care Bears. Beastly chuckled evilly as he heard chatter on the radio. As he heard "Caring Mission Down" screamed over the air waves he grinned. "I wonder if any of those awful do gooders got hurt" he said to himself. "No Heart will have a nice evil laugh after I tell him some Care Bears crashed!" Then he heard something else on the radio. He thought he recognized Cheer's voice. "It's Champ and Treat Heart. Get out there"… . The transmission was interrupted by static. Beastly's self assembled radio often malfunctioned. Beastly stopped chuckling.

He had heard Treat Heart's name as one of those in trouble. Beastly had the Heart of a Pig. He was after all part Wild Boar. He had lost his Piggy hooves when he was cursed. He still had his Piggy snout and ears. He also had a tendency to sometimes grunt or squeal like a Pig when startled, mad, or happy. "Oh no! Not the cute girl Piggy" he squealed to himself. A strange feeling had come over him. He had been raised to hate any Caring Creature. He had been taught to be heartless. The ache he now felt in his Heart was proof that Beastly could care. "If No Heart finds out what I am about to do I am a goner!" Beastly put his 'copter into a hard turn and headed back to the crash sight.

Treat Heart limped over to where Champ was lying. Both had been thrown clear as their Cloud Car crashed landed. Her hoof was trembling as she reached to see if he had a pulse. His nose was bloody. To her relief he groaned. "Oh man, what happened? Where am I?" "Our Cloud Car malfunctioned. It was not your fault. You did a great job in making a survivable crash landing" Treat Heart said. "Lie still while I try to find the Medical Kit."

As she retrieved items from the wreckage Treat Heart tried to ignore her own injuries. Her left hoof ankle was beginning to swell and throb with pain. There was a pain in her left side ribs. Breathing was painful. "I sure hope help arrives soon" she said as she looked up to the sky. She limped back to where Champ lay. Unknown to her was that a most unlikely hero was on his way.

Treat Heart gave Champ a rag to hold over his bloody nose. She could see that the pupils of his eyes were not dilated equally. She knew he had a concussion. "Lie still and try to relax." Champ lay back and closed his eyes. Any movement caused his head to throb. "Now I'm hearing things" he thought. Treat Heart looked up into the sky with surprise as she heard a whirring noise.

Beastly could see that a landing would be tricky. He hovered overhead and yelled down to Treat Heart. She listened to his instructions as best she could. She stepped back as a sack fell to the ground. She gingerly opened it. Could this just be a cruel trick by Beastly?

To Treat Heart's relief she found a bottle of water, some rope, matches, and a hatchet in the sack. Beastly always carried his emergency kit in case he got knocked out of the sky by a storm or by a temperamental No Heart. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought it would be used for a good deed.

Treat Heart held up Champ's head so he could get a drink. Then she took a sip and grabbed the hatchet. She began to chop down the small trees and brush which surrounded the crash site. Mean while Beastly hovered nearby. Treat Heart worked as fast as her aching body would allow. She was afraid Beastly would get tired and fly off.

Beastly was tired. He was not the healthiest creature around. Most of his exercise came from running and dodging painful Magical Zaps from No Heart and Shreeky. Being part Piggy also meant he had more fat than muscle. As he watched Treat Heart chop and carry brush away a strange thing happened. He began to get his second wind. Her efforts inspired him. Beastly felt genuine admiration for the Piggy below.

"Wow" he thought to himself. "She sure is a tough for a fat Sow Pig. I hope she doesn't lose weight with all that work. I wouldn't want her to lose that nice looking fat backside of hers, even if it means less weight to carry in my 'copter." Beastly grinned as he remembered seeing Treat Bend over while he was spying on her. Her sweater had risen up and her tail was up too. Beastly had dropped his binoculars in surprise at the sight his eyes beheld for that oh too brief moment.

Treat Heart was also aware that Beastly spied on her more than any other Bear or Cousin. Once while wading alone in a mud hole she had spotted him attempting to hide behind a bush. Instead of getting mad she felt flattered. Could a boy actually find her attractive? In a spur of the moment act she turned toward the bush and lifted up the hem of her sweater. She exposed herself up to her armpits. She heard Beastly give an unintentional squeal of delight. It actually made her feel better about how she looked.

Treat Heart's memory of that day now gave her the ability to trust Beastly. She knew he would never hurt a girl he found interesting. Especially when there were so few Piggy Girls in the area. Her only fear was that he was prone to mess things up. Could an inept Beast really be their savior?

Beastly wondered the same thing. "I always mess things up. What if I end up hurting her? No Heart would probably reward me. However I could never forgive myself if I did harm her. I don't really care about the Bear, but she will hate me if I don't help him too." Beastly's face took on a look of determination. "I will get them both out of there no matter what!"

He looked around as he slowly whirled his Pedal 'copter in a circle. He spotted a small hill with a clear top. He now came up with a plan. His only worry was that he would tire out. He looked back down at where Treat Heart had cleared away the brush. It would be a small and tricky landing zone. "Make a small smoky fire with the matches" he yelled down. "It will help me determine the wind direction and speed."

Treat Heart quickly encircled some dried out branches with rocks. She soon had a small fire going. She threw some green leaves on the fire to make some smoke. Beastly was delighted to see that the smoke was rising nearly strait up. He would not have to deal with a wind sheer. A feeling of exhilaration came over Beastly. "I can do this!"

"It's now or never" he shouted down to Treat Heart. She moved away from the little clearing she had created. Her ankle was swollen and purple. She took no notice of it. "Oh I hope he is careful if he lands. I don't want to see any one else get hurt." She and Champ watched as Beastly carefully maneuvered his flimsy craft over the small landing zone. Slowly he lowered the ungainly pedal powered mini helicopter onto the clearing. Treat Heart sighed with relief as the blades missed branches by a very small margin. Beastly had managed a pinpoint landing.

Beastly was nearly knocked over after climbing off his tiny aircraft. Treat Heart had tried to put her arms around his neck to hug him. She had forgotten that a hug would hurt her aching ribs. She was also quickly reminded of her ankle. Her ankle gave way causing her to stumble and fall into him. As Beastly steadied her on her hooves he said "gosh, I have never had a girl fall for me before. How badly are you hurt?" Treat Heart lowered her voice so Champ would not hear her. "I think Champ has a nasty concussion. He also has some bad cuts. I think I have a badly sprained ankle and a cracked rib or two."

Beastly thought for a moment. "It is probably best to let the Bear rest until I lift you both out of here." He reached for something in the Pedal `copter. It was a small sack with first aid items. "Let me see your ankle." Treat Heart sat on a large boulder. She grimaced as she held out her left hoof. Beastly gently felt her discolored ankle. "You always wanted to see me close up" Treat Heart said. "I guess the sight is rather disgusting."

Beastly's nose darkened as he blushed. "Nothing could make you look disgusting to me." He took a bandage roll and gently wrapped her ankle. Treat Heart could not believe how tender Beastly was. She also realized the risk he was taking if No Heart found out he had given aid to her. "I really appreciate this" she said. "I hope you don't get in trouble." She felt a sudden sharp pain in her left ribcage. "Ow!"

Beastly looked up into her eyes. "Did I hurt you?" "No, it's my ribs" she said. She started to lift up her sweater to look at her chest. Beastly gasped. "I might see something if you do that." In fact he already could see her two lower teats and a very bad bruise around them. Treat Heart giggled in a rueful manner. "I hope the other four aren't bruised." "Me too" Beastly said in a near whisper. He had always dreamed of seeing a girl Piggy up close. It pained him to know that this chance was due to a girl Piggy being injured.

Treat Heart lowered her sweater. Beastly tried to regain his composure. "I will try to lift off with one of you and land on the top of that hill over there. I will then come back for the other. Hopefully any Care Bears who are looking for you can spot you from there." "Take Champ first" said Treat Heart. Beastly picked up Champ as if he were a cub. He put the injured Bear in the Pedal 'copter then handed him a piece of rope. "Tie yourself in, I only have a seatbelt for myself."

Champ tied himself in. Beastly began to pedal for all he was worth. They were soon airborne. It only took ten minutes before Beastly had landed them on the hill top. Beastly quickly made a bed of soft boughs from a nearby fir tree. Champ gratefully lay down on the makeshift bed. Beastly then made a small campfire before taking off again.

Champ had dozed off when he was suddenly awakened by the now familiar whirring sound. He watched as Beastly brought his overburdened aircraft in for a landing. Beastly helped Treat Heart climb off. Then the panting Beastly fell to the ground from sheer exhaustion. Sweat was rolling off his forehead and dripping off his snout. In fact his whole body was drenched with sweat. Treat Heart grabbed a rag and poured some of the bottled water on it. She dabbed Beastly's forehead and snout. She then handed him the bottle so he could hydrate his own aching body. Then she checked up on Champ as Beastly regained his breath.

Champ had passed out. Treat Heart decided it was best to let him lie where he was for the time being. She then limped to where Beastly was resting. "I hate to disturb you but we have some work to do." Champ began to regain consciousness. He tried to focus his eyes. Was he dreaming? Through blurred vision he saw what looked like Treat Heart and Beastly working side by side. He thought he smelled smoke. Then all went black again.

It had not been a fun day for Funshine. Early in the morning he had hard landed his hang glider. Now he had to sit on his sore backside in the hard seat of the Cloud Car he was driving. He suddenly forgot all of that as he spotted smoke on a hill. "Oh Mother Star" he prayed out loud, "please don't let that be a burning wreck of a Cloud Car."

Beastly and Treat Heart were resting as they sat on a Log. They suddenly heard the sound of a Cloud Car's engine. "We're saved" said an ecstatic Treat Heart. She saw several colored flares drop nearby. She knew Care Bears or Care Cousins would soon be there to rescue her and Champ.

Beastly jumped up. He suddenly looked very nervous. "I had probably better get out of here." Treat Heart slowly got up on her hooves. Then to Beastly's surprise she put her arms on his shoulders and rubbed her snout on his. Beastly gave a grunt of surprise. When she rubbed snouts for a second time he gave a grunt of pleasure. For Beastly it was one of the greatest rewards he could have received.

As she helped him climb aboard his flimsy aircraft they exchanged goodbyes. Then she watched him fly off into the sunset. As she stood staring she suddenly saw a Hot Air Balloon approach. She and Champ were soon safely aboard. As Grumpy maneuvered the balloon off the hilltop Take Care Bear treated Champ's and Treat Heart's injuries.

Take Care Bear used the light of an oil lantern to check on Champ. She quickly knew that he did have a severe concussion. He would need several days to recover. She also quickly shaved his fur away from some nasty cuts. She then coated them with Iodine and Band Aids. Then she turned her attention to Treat Heart. As she gently raised up the Pig's sweater she saw that much of her chest was badly bruised.

As the Doctor gently touched her chest Treat Heart gave a squeal of pain. "I can't do anything at the moment for your injured ribs. I can get you some Pain Killing Pills as soon as we get to The Care Clinic." She gently lowered the sweater and turned her attention to Treat Heart's ankle. "Wow, you did a marvelous job of wrapping up your ankle, Treat Heart. How did you and Champ manage to get up that hill and set up a landing site? It must have been hard with your injuries."

Treat Heart pointed over the right side of the balloon's basket. Take Care Bear looked toward the setting Sun. Take Care Bear suddenly spotted an ungainly looking object flying towards No Heart's Castle. Treat Heart giggled. "It wasn't this Piggy that wrapped my ankle. Have you heard that Human saying 'when Pigs Fly' ? I once heard No Heart yell at Beastly the day you get away with doing a good deed is the day Pigs fly." Treat Heart pointed at herself with her left hoof. She pointed again at Beastly's speck of an aircraft with her right hoof. "Well, today you have seen two Pigs fly!"


End file.
